Coup de coeur
by Reyiswonderful
Summary: "This is my favourite spot in the whole world. There's nothing that can beat nor equal it in its beauty. It's my most treasured possession and it is your heart. It is you."   My first hetalia fic. Please Review


_My first hetalia fanfic ^^ I'm nervous about it but decided to post it nevertheless. Please review and let me know if it's good xD_

Coup de cœur 

"You know it doesn't look that bad. Really."

- "Oh shut it, would you?" Alfred laughed at his lover's snapped reply and playfully tugged on the edge of fabric before him. Arthur glared down at the blue-eyed young man seated on the bed and huffed before pulling the shirt out of his hands. The Brit began regretting his earlier actions already.

When Arthur had realized that he'd forgotten his sleepwear at home during the hasty packing for his weekly over-night stay at Alfred's apartment, the other was quick to suggest 'just sleeping naked'. Understandingly the older of the two was less then pleased. He then insisted that he needed a shirt to sleep in (if only to keep Alfred from molesting him too much; he didn't want to be too tired in the morning). Alfred had chuckled at the Brit's sudden shyness but nevertheless retrieved a t-shirt from his dresser. Though after Arthur had put the shirt on, he saw just how baggy and ill-fitted it was on his body.

"Is this the only one you own?"

- "Well _I_ don't sleep with a shirt on and the rest of my shirts are my clean clothes, so yes." If only I could wring his neck just a little bit, Arthur thought as he glared at Alfred, who wore a big grin. The younger man then winked teasingly at him and he simply turned his head away, his cheeks blushing faintly pink.

After a moment of silence, Arthur felt a hand grasp his own and he was pulled forward to stand between Alfred's legs, as the other was still sitting on the mattress. He glanced down to see Alfred pressed his face into the fabric along his midsection and snuggle there for some time. Two arms wrapped around his hips and Arthur sighed, secretly content with this position as he rested his hands in the wheat-golden hair before him.

Alfred turned his face away and said, "You look absolutely handsome in anything you wear." The green-eyed man smiled somewhat and took the compliment happily.

"Even if you decide not to wear anything at all, it's still good!" The American quickly said 'ouch' afterwards as Arthur smacked him on the head for his perverted thoughts. The Brit then rolled his eyes but continued to hold his lover, despite how exasperatingly incorrigible he was. A few moments of pleasant silence passed before Alfred asked, "Hey Iggy, do you have to sleep with this on?" Arthur was ready to strangle him on the spot when Alfred reached up and gently tugged on the T-shirt's front, causing the loose material to slide down and expose the British man's chest. Slightly panicked, Arthur tried to pull free of the arms that held him firmly in place so he could properly scold (and beat) the younger man, but he stopped when he realized what Alfred was doing.

The American had stretched upwards to press his lips against Arthur's uncovered chest, specifically the area right above his fast pounding heart. He laid a tender kiss there, his lips lingering an instant, before giving a few quick pecks and finally resting his cheek on the bare flushed skin. Alfred closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole world. There's nothing that can beat nor equal it in its beauty. It's my most treasured possession and it is your heart." Alfred looked up at him with sincere loving eyes. "It is you."

How Arthur managed to not absolutely melt under the intensity of those bright blue eyes staring up at him was a mystery. But then Alfred flashed him one of his signature smiles and the green-eyed man could have sworn he felt his heart flutter oddly in his chest. He couldn't help but leaned down and give his lover a gentle peck on the lips before hugging him tight again.

"Hey Iggy, since I was all romantic and stuff, will you take your shirt off now?"

- "Ungrateful prat!"


End file.
